Ash Ketchum Returns
by advanceshippingforlife
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC. Please be kind. Ash leaves after his crushing defeat at the hands of Tobias. He returns 5 years later as Kalos champion and a surprise awaits him at professor Oaks lab. Advanceshipping. AshxMay. AaMayL


Ash Ketchum and his trusty companion Pikachu were on the back of Ash's giant of a Charizard as they flew towards his hometown of Palette he had been gone for 5 years ever since his crushing defeat in the Sinnoh league at the hands of Tobias he had left to get stronger and only one man new for certain where he was at most times that was Professor Oak he only knew where Ash was because he kept rotating Pokémon as he travelled all of his Pokémon were now very powerful. Ash was returning home after his victory in the Kalos league but had managed to persuade Charles Goodshow to allow Ash to enter and battle unnamed his name only known to Charles and Diantha the champion, or ex-champion now since Ash had taken on and defeated her and the elite four successfully taking the title of champion. His current and strongest team was of course Pikachu and Charizard along with Sceptile, Infernape, Greninja and Conkeldurr his Conkeldurr had never been fainted in battle a claim that was generally only believed after seeing it battle.

"Charizard land over there I don't want everyone in Palette town to know I'm coming" Charizard began a steep descent towards a large clearing in the forest and landed with a loud thud "thanks Charizard take a rest" said Ash as he returned Charizard to its pokeball and began to run in the direction of Professor Oaks lab.

"Blaziken use high jump blaze kick" came a shout from behind the lab, so Ash decided to go and check it out before saying hi to professor Oak and there in front of him stood an 18 year old May Maple as she instructed her Blaziken in a battle against his Lucario presumably her choice to battle him because Lucario could talk to her through telepathy. "Blaziken use Sky uppercut" from what Ash could tell this was no contest battle and May seemed to be battling with pure force. Lucario appeared to be taking the battle as defence training and was enduring each hit even if May's Blaziken seemed very strong.

"She's good isn't she my boy?" the voice surprised Ash he turned to see the professor stood beside him

"Yeah but when did she start training to battle like a league trainer and not a coordinator"

"She started to visit the lab every few days about a year after you left knowing that I was the only one that knew if you were safe, of course I never said more than that, so she kept coming here then she found out about a tournament that is being held at the indigo plateau in a few weeks' time so she started training to battle like a league trainer to battle in your honour so one day Lucario came over and offered to help her train of course she gladly accepted"

"Wow, anyway I think 'I'm going to offer her a battle"

"Sounds good I will come and referee" Ash walked over to May and signalled to Lucario not to warn her "Hello there young lady what would you say to a battle?"

"Yeah sounds good" said May "What's your name?"

"I will tell you after the battle, so does 2 on 2 sound good to you?"

"Yeah sounds good, I will start with Blaziken"

"Hmm then I will start with Conkeldurr" said Ash as he threw hi pokeball into the air and a large muscular Pokémon appeared holding two thick concrete pillars

"This will be a 2 on 2 Pokémon battle between May Maple and the unnamed trainer" shouted professor Oak "Let the battle commence"

"Blaziken start off with brave bird" Blaziken leapt into the air and became shrouded in a bright blue and red light and rushed at Conkeldurr

"Conkeldurr block it and then use hammer arm" Conkeldurr simply readied itself by crossing the pillars in front of itself to block Blaziken's initial attack then it pulled back one arm and swung it at Blaziken sending it flying into a tree trunk behind May where it sat with swirls in its eyes.

"Blaziken is unable to continue, May send out you next Pokémon"

"Blaziken return you fought well take a nice long rest, well whatever your name is that was impressive your Conkeldurr is very powerful, now my next choice, Go Venusaur" a large green dinosaur materialized in front of May on its back was a large opened out flower. "Venusaur use vine whip to grab its arms then hit it with a sludge bomb" two thick green vines extended from Venusaur and moved towards Conkeldurr

"Conkeldurr use Mach punch into fire punch" Conkeldurr moved with unnatural speed towards Venusaur and smacked it in the face then covered its other fist in fire and punched Venusaur in the side

"Venusaur don't let it get away trap it with Vine whip then use sunny day then sludge bomb" Venusaur extended another two vines and trapped Conkeldurr whilst concentrating on intensifying the sun's rays and slamming Conkeldurr with a large ball of sludge

"Conkeldurr use the sun to your advantage by using fire punch on the vines to break free then use hammer arm" after the effort of the attacks and the damage taken Venusaur was panting heavily, Conkeldurr however looked like he had just started the battle now Conkeldurr covered both fists in fire and burnt the vines to break free before swinging its right arm to smack Venusaur backwards about 10 foot where it collapsed to the floor completely knocked out.

"Venusaur is unable to battle the winner is the unnamed trainer and his Conkeldurr" shouted professor Oak as May returned her Venusaur.

"Professor Can we use the healers in you lab to heal our Pokémon" asked May

"Of course you can"

"So what is your name then" questioned May as she turned towards Ash silently Ash lowered his hood revealing his face "Ash is that you?"

"Yeah it's me May, sorry I didn't tell you but I wanted to see how much better you had gotten, and I was definitely surprised, you have become one heck of a strong trainer May" May ran straight at Ash and tackled him to the ground in a very tight hug "Wow May I didn't think anyone would have missed me that much"

"Of course I missed you Ash you're my best friend, anyway where is Pikachu?"

"Oh he went off to play with my other Pokémon when I arrived, we should probably go and heal your Pokémon"

"Actually Ash if you just hand them over I can give you two time to catch up" said professor Oak so the two young trainers handed him all of their poke balls to get their Pokémon healed

"Thanks" said Ash and May simultaneously

For the next few hours Ash and May spent some time alone together beside a small lake in the fields behind Oak's lab Ash told May about his time alone in Kalos and how after all of his time away he defeated the elite four and champion whilst May told Ash about how she was now one of the world's highest ranking coordinators and how Max had been traveling with Brock where he finished in the top 16 in Hoenn and Sinnoh then he finished in the top 4 in Johto and is now touring Kanto and so far has four Gym badges but would be at the indigo plateau for the tournament that would be taking place in a few weeks' time that she had been training to compete in.

The sun was setting and the two teens were sitting watching the sunset with May leaning her head on Ash's shoulder, a few minutes later Ash realised May had fallen asleep and decided that it was best if he carried her back to his house, so he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his house, he opened the door and saw his mum sat at the table looking very worried but that changed when she saw Ash walk in the door holding May in his arms.

"Mum where has May been staying?" whispered Ash so as to avoid waking May up.

"She was sleeping in your room" so Ash carried May upstairs and gently placed her on his bed kissed her forehead and said

"Goodnight May" Ash quietly left the room and walked downstairs to be enveloped in a tight hug from his mum "Geez mum I can't breathe"

"I'm sorry Ashy I'm just so glad your home safely"

"Its fine mum, I'm going to sleep on the couch for tonight see you in the morning"

"Ok night honey" replied his Mum as she walked upstairs to her room whilst Ash walked over to the couch and fell asleep within seconds of lying down.


End file.
